PROJECT SUMMARY People residing in low-resource settings suffer a higher burden of Alzheimers disease and related dementias (ADRD). This is due not only to higher prevalence of ADRD and lower support for its caregivers and families, but also due to a significant knowledge gap about ADRD in diverse US populations residing in low-resource settings and populations that reside in low and middle income countries (LMICs). The objective of the proposed project is to plan, organize and conduct an international scientific meeting, to foster and create a collaborative effort to share data and knowledge on risk, protective factors, and study designs taking advantage of the advances in the ?OMICS and analyze the ADRD situation in low-resource settings and LMICs, and define important questions that will accelerate minority aging research in the US and abroad. The 3-day International Symposium on Brain Aging & Dementia in Low-Resource Settings and LMICs will be held in Nairobi, Kenya, a central geographic location that will facilitate attendance of researchers from the developing world, particularly Africa. It will build upon expertise and initiatives developed during its 4 prior editions and will similarly include expert speakers from diverse impacted and concerned nations, including Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Canada, China, DR Congo, France, India, Bangladesh, Japan, Kenya, Morocco, Nigeria, New Zealand, Netherlands, Senegal, Singapore, South Africa, Sweden, Tunisia, UK, US, Venezuela. For the conference, we will leverage resources of UTRGV Alzheimers Disease Resource Center for Minority Aging (AD-RCMAR), led by PI Gladys Maestre, and the global field leadership of Dr. Rajesh Kalaria, and Dr. Mara Carrillo from the US-based Alzheimers Association. The Specific Aims are to: 1. Prepare the scientific program of the International Symposium on Brain Aging & Dementia in Low-Resource Settings and LMICs. 2 Hold the conference in Nairobi, Kenya, a globally central hub city and hotel venue within reach and travel for invited speakers, other foreign delegates, and local participants, and readily accessible to others online. 3. In topic-focused, online-accessible interactive panels/sessions, identify how new research and healthcare projects or follow-up of existing/prior ones can be enhanced or expanded to improve research and implementation of actions identified as high-priority needs in diverse aging populations in low-resource settings to decrease the burden of ADRD. 4. Promote careers in minority aging research focused on ADRD in low- resource settings, by direct mentoring and active engagement of junior researchers and providing networking opportunities, and forge domestic and international partnerships to leverage complementary researchers? and agencies? interests and strengths. 5. Produce and disseminate a detailed meta-analysis and/or consensus report based on conference proceedings and participants' input on the status of factors influencing dementia prevalence/incidence and strategies for prevention and improving care and support, via a peer-reviewed published paper, a series of 4 videoconferences, and the 2021 Alzheimers Disease Facts & Figures Report.